


Taking care of a stubborn Jinyoung

by CrystalThomas



Series: Life as we live it [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalThomas/pseuds/CrystalThomas
Summary: Jinyoung is down with fever and his husband takes care of him.But there is something Jinyoung is not telling.





	Taking care of a stubborn Jinyoung

Jinyoung has mild fever. Still he has to go to work ,meet with his editor and discuss his latest book. He gets home,a nice two storey house with a lawn in front and a swimming pool in back, his home with his most favorite person in the world, his husband, Im Jaebum. Jaebum must be still in his office. Jaebum just has started his own architecture firm after stopping to work for his father. 

He opens the front door and starts walking towards stairs to go upstairs in his office where his writes his books. But he smells food being cooked in their kitchen. He walks towards the kitchen and is greeted by a sight of his beautiful husband cooking dinner and humming, wearing a blue apron with cats printed on it.

Jinyoung goes and back hugs him.

“You are home early?”, asks Jinyoung.

“We finished today’s work early. So I thought why not go home and cook some delicious dinner for my delicious husband.”, Jaebum replies giving his biggest smiles which makes his eyes all closed and like inverted moons.

Jinyoung buries his head in his husband’s neck sniffing him. 

“Jinyoung you are a little hot. Do you have fever? Let me check.”, Jaebum turns and places his hand on Jinyoung’s head.

“You do have fever, Jinyoungie. Still you went to work. Working when you are sick does nothing good but worsening your health. After dinner, eat some medicine and get a nice sleep. Alright Jinyoungie.”

“Hyunnng, I have work to do. I have to stay up to get it completed.”

“Did you not hear anything I was saying, Jinyoung.”

“Hyung, I am not sick. I will get all better after eating dinner made by you.”, Jinyoung flashes him his brightest smile. Jinyoung didn’t tell him that his left ear is also starting to hurt. Hyung will make him bed ridden for the whole time he is sick.

After getting in comfortable cloths and having dinner. Jinyoung goes straight to his office and start his work. Jaebum finishes doing dishes even though it was Jinyoung’s turn to do them. Jaebum goes to his office room in house, as he knows Jinyoung does not like to be disturbed when his is working. Jaebum does preparations for tomorrow’s meeting. He didn’t notice, but it was around 2 am in the morning when he was done.

Jaebum went to check on Jinyoung and fetch him to get some sleep. When he opened the door to Jinyoung’s office, he saw his husband dozing off on his work table, sitting in a very uncomfortable position, head on the table. Jaebum goes and touches his forehead to check if he has fever and Jinyoung his burning with fever.

“Jinyoung, wake up. You are burning up.”

Jinyoung’s fever has gotten so high that he cannot even understand what his husband is trying to tell him. Jaebum picks him in his arms bridal style and goes to their bedroom. Jinyoung is mumbling in his sleep that he has to work. Jaebum puts Jinyoung in their bed and goes to bathroom to get some water and napkins. He removes Jinyoung’s shirt and wipes his whole body. Jinyoung is starting to shiver. Jaebum puts the napkins and water away and gets in bed to snuggle his husband. Jinyoung scoots more towards his human heater. Jaebum puts his arms around Jinyoung waist and makes him comfortable. He should not have listened to anything Jinyoung was saying and should have gotten him straight to bed after the dinner. Hope that his fever will come down in morning. Jaebum is going to cancel all his meetings and take Jinyoung to a doctor, first thing in the morning.

______________________________________________ 

Jaebum wakes up in morning and checks on Jinyoung’s fever. It is all gone. He calls his assistant to cancel all meetings, informs Jinyoung’s editor that he is sick. He starts to make some soup and omelet for breakfast.

“Hyung, hyung”

“Hyung”

Jinyoung is shouting for him. He voice is so pain stricken and miserable, it makes Jaebum’s heart drop in his stomach. Jaebum immediately runs upstairs and finds Jinyoung lying on their bedroom floor, holding his both ears with his both hands, crying his heart out.

“What is happening, Jinyoung-ah? Are your ears hurting?”, Jaebum gets on his knees and holds Jinyoung in his arms.

“They are ringing with white noise. It hurts so much.”, Jinyoung replies clenching his ears.

“Jinyoung calm down. Deep breathes. Take deep breathes”, his removes Jinyoung’s hands from his ears to see them. He touches his left ear and Jinyoung winces in pain. The muscles under left ear towards the jaw are all swollen. Jinyoung calms down as his ears stop ringing. May be this was one time thing.

“Hyung, the ringing has stopped.”, Jinyoung relaxes in his arms, but continues to sniffle.

“Jinyoung-ah, we have to go to the hospital.”

“No hyung, it is alright. I am alright. You have to go to work and my ear was hurting since yesterday. It is nothing big.”, Jinyoung tries to sidetrack his health issue.

“What are you saying? Your ear was hurting since yesterday and you didn’t tell me? And what, it is nothing big. Jinyoung your left ear muscles are all swollen and you had a high fever in the previous night.”

“Hyung”

“NO, I am not listening to anything. I have cancelled all my meetings and informed your editor. We are going to hospital right now.” Jaebum states in a commanding voice.

Jinyoung has to follow all the orders now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments.They are very much appreciated.  
> I am writing a series about JJP domestic life.You can also read my other fan fiction which is a kind of continuation of this fan fiction with a time laps of 5 years.


End file.
